Quién pensaría que acabaría enamorandome de ti
by Incursio Graal
Summary: Toda mi vida solo he pensado en pelear contra gente fuerte. Pero tú me has hecho cambiar de opinión, ahora lo único que quiero es demostrarte cuánto te amo. Inspirado en los dos Oneshots de RichisQueso


-Vali... Vali... Vali...-

¿Como había acabado así?

En una cama, completamente desnudo arremetiendo contra una castaña de ojos color miel con pechos grandes y una cintura fina, y unos glúteos bien firmes. Algo que le encantaba sujetar.

Se había enamorado...

Algo que nunca le intereso realmente, lo único que quería de este mundo era pelear contra gente fuerte. Era el único placer que tenía en este mundo.

Hasta que la conoció a ella.

Su rival...

La persona destinada con la que debería estar peleando en estos momentos.

Pero en vez de eso, estaban compartiendo uno de los placeres de la vida.

El sexo...

No importaba si él era una combinación en Dragón-humano-demonio. y ella un híbrido de demonio-dragón y peón de su amo, el cuál la amaba. El simple hecho de pensar en ese maldito pelirrojo, el único que lo detiene de llevársela, y violarla cuántas veces el quiera, lo pone furioso. Pero ella está firme a su decisión de pagarle el haberle salvado la vida. A regañadientes aceptó, pero cuando tuviera la oportunidad se la llevaría a dónde el quisiera. Cosa que ella aceptó con una sonrisa.

La primera vez que se vieron la hostilidad era lo único que sus hermosos ojos miel le mostraban.

Según sus compañeros la muerte era el destino de uno de los dos, ni bien se encontrarán por primera vez.

Con solo verla la primera vez en la batalla contra el Cadre Kokabiel no se la pudo sacar de su mente.

Había algo en ella...

Algo que no sabia que es...

Se estaba volviendo loco, su mente solo pensaba en ella, no lo entendía. En busca de respuestas le preguntó a su "padre". El único que le dio apoyó después de que su abuelo lo tratará como cualquiera cosa.

A lo que él le respondió con una sonrisa burlona y una voz cantarina.

-Estas enamorado-

¿Enamorado?

No lo entendía...

Para nada entendía lo que era el amor, sólo sabía que ella estaba en su mente todo el tiempo.

Cuando entrenaba.

Cuando dormía.

Cuando comía.

En todo momento ella estaba presente en su cabeza.

Maldición hasta cuando estaba durmiendo.

En sus sueños también en ningún momento lo dejaba tranquilo.

Levantándose de la cama, mirando por la ventana, observando la luna llena en su mayor esplendor, recordando la sonrisa de esa chica. Decidió preguntarle a su fiel compañero.

-Albion...-

-[¿Que sucede Vali?]-habló su compañero invocando sus alas de color blanco puro.

-¿Estoy enamorado?-fue la pregunta que salió desde el fondo de su corazón. Su compañero asombrado por esa pregunta no sabía que responderle, era algo nuevo ver a su compañero de esa forma. Tan distraído, tan obsesionado con algo que no fueran las peleas.

-[Parece que sí]-

-¿Que debo hacer?-

-[No tengo idea]-

-Mejor buscó respuestas-

Cambiándose de ropa listo para salir, Vali emprendió vuelo a la ciudad de Kuoh.

Lugar dónde vivía su proclamado rival, en el caminono dejó de pensar en que iba hacer cuando la tuviera frente a ella.

No se había dado cuenta pero ya estaba en la ciudad, descendiendo frente a la entrada de la ciudad, ocultando sus alas, empezó a caminar. Hacía el Instituto de la ciudad, dónde por primera vez la vio, recorriendo la ciudad en las oscuras.

Llegando hasta un complejo de apartamentos, dónde sintió su energía, levitando un poco hasta llegar aún balcón.

Las puertas que daban para dentro del apartamento estaban cerrados, evitando su avance, podía romper la puerta fácilmente. Pero el quería evitar una pelea innecesaria.

Solo quería respuestas.

Pero esta noche no era la indicada, volteó listo para irse, abrió sus alas. Listo para retornar a Grigori. Esperando encontrar respuestas lo más pronto posible, antes de que se vuelva loco.

Pero...

-¿V...Vali?-

Esa voz

-¿Q...que haces aquí?-su voz poseía un tono de miedo y nervios.

-No vine a pelear Hyodou-sin voltearse respondió.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí?-preguntó más calmada.

-Tengo una pregunta-volteando para verla frente a frente. Encontrando algo magnífico para sus ojos.

Ella estaba vistiendo un camisón blanco trasparente, dejando ver sus sensuales curvas, su cabello estaba suelto y mojado, Prueba de que se había bañado hace unos momentos, estaba embobado, sólo tenía el pensamiento de tirarla a una cama y hacerle un montón de cosas para nada sanas.

Algo muy raro en el, nunca pensó en ese tipo de temas, solo entrenaba y entrenaba. Ella hizo algo que ninguna caída despertó en mucho tiempo.

Su perversión...

Ella al sentir la mirada de su enemigo mortal sobre ella fijamente, no hizo más que sonrojarse.

Si bien sabía que la estaba viendo, ¿no debería moderarse o al menos fingir que la mira?.

Sentir esa mirada penetrante sobre su cuerpo, no hacía otra cosa más que calentarla.

Ella estaba enamorada de la persona frente a ella. Desde el primer día que lo vio su corazón dio un palpiton, y no era uno cualquiera. Se enamoró de su rival con solo verlo una sola vez.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces, se había masturbado pensando en el bombón que tenía al frente.

Sus miradas se encontraron cuando Vali se le acercó la suficiente para sentir la respiracións agitada del otro.

Vali no sabía que estaba haciendo el solo verla tan inocente y vulnerable, su cuerpo reaccionó sólo abrazando su fina cintura. Atrayendola contra su firme abdomen, presionando sus pechos, ella abrazó su cuello con sus delgados brazos.

Esperando a que el hiciera algo, o que los interrumpieran, pero no ocurría ni lo primero ni segundo, el solo la miraba.

Aburrida, y un poco excitada, decidió besar los labios del peliblanco, el cuál se sorprendió por tal acción separándose de ella.

-¿Que sucede?-preguntó la [Sekiryuutei].

-No lo entiendo...-respondía sin mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Que cosa?¿Que no entiendes?-el se negaba a responder-¿Vali?-

-Mi corazón...-

Ella sólo sonrió acercándose al joven sujetando su barbilla para que la mirara. Ella volvióa besarlo evitando que se separé esta vez.

Vali al sentir sus labios siendo besados obtuvo su respuesta.

-Estás enamorado...-el sólo asintió como bobo, y ella río entre dientes por lo tierno que se veía-Mejor vamos adentro...-

\-- _0--_

Entrando en su habitación, Isa lo guío a su cama, Vali se sentó en la casa con Isa frente a el.

-Te amo... Vali... Te amo-su corazón latía muy rápido al escuchar esas hermosas palabras, las manos de ella le sujetaban las mejillas de forma firme no dejándolo ir, mirándolo con ojos de amor.

No sabía que hacer esta chica tenía algo especial, pero el no sabía que era. Ella junto sus labios con los de él.

Un besó...

Ella lo estaba besando, era una extraña sensación, no le digustaba. Le encantaba, no sabía que hacer así que se dejó llevar por los labios de su rival.

De un rápido movimiento ella lo tiró sobre la cama, sin cortar el besó, sentándose sobre su regazo.

Sintió un hormigueo en la parte baja de su cuerpo, en su virilidad, ella lo estaba acariciando directamente en su sexo.

-Vali...-susurró su nombre cerca de sus labios rozandolos, después de cortar el besó-Vamos a divertirnos mucho está noche...-

Vali no sabía que hacer por primera vez estaba contra las cuerdas, la chica lo tenía totalmente a su merced.

-¿Q...que crees que haces?-Vali no sabía que hacer había tocado su punto más sensible, para cualquier hombre, estaba jadeando.

Y eso le causaba a la castaña frente a él, felicidad y superioridad.

Al final de la noche ella demostró lo que es una dragona en celo.

Algo que el disfrutó, ella no lo dejaba ir, aferrándose todo lo que podía a su pene para que no saliera de él. Evitando que el saliera de su interior, cuando esté llegará al climax y la llenará de su delicioso y abundante semen.

Vali era nuevo en este tipo de cosas, así que su muestras de afectos eran limitadas.

Solo se dedicaba a embestirla, con tanta fuerza como ella pedía, sacando rechinidos de la cama. La cuál era golpeada contra la pared por toda la fuerza en esas embestidas. A jugar con sus pechos ya sea masajeando. uno cada uno, morderlos, chuparlos, entre otras cosas. Y besarla como si nunca la fuera ver otra vez.

Isa solo disfrutaba del placer que le proporcionaba cada parte de su cuerpo le ardía en placer pero eso no evitaba que hiciera de las suyas. Mordiendo cada pedazo de carne que Vali le ofreciera a su alcance, dejando marcas rojas sobre todo su cuerpo. Guiandolo para que pueda darle más placer.

Diciéndole que la posea en diferentes poses.

El Perrito...

La Mariposa...

El misionero...

Entre otras.

Al final los dos terminaron en la cama recostados, descansando, para felicidad de Vali. Isa era un animal insaciable en la cama.

Vali estaba con todo su cuerpo marcado de puntos rojos, producto de lo besos de Isa.

Isa se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente sobre el pecho de Vali, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no importaba que le dolieran las piernas, estaba feliz y eso lo más importante. Mientras Vali solo tenia una mirada desencajada, su cabello estaba desarreglodo y tenía ojeras en la cara.

Con un solo vistazo solo miró a su nueva ¿Compañera?, como sea, la miró una ultima vez para quedar dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La cuál era de pura felicidad y amor.

¿Quién pensaría que acabaría enamorandome de ti?

FIN.


End file.
